


honey, i'm home

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Lelouch vi Britannia, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Suzaku likes Lelouch to be ready when he gets home from work.





	honey, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [yes, dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874895).

“Wives shouldn’t have toys, you know,” Suzaku says as he surveys Lelouch’s small collection of plugs and lube laid out beside him on the bed, surveys _Lelouch_ on his knees and elbows with his legs spread wide, twisted around to fuck three fingers into himself. When he’d decided to stop by home for his lunch break he’d never expected to see _this._ Never expected to see Lelouch spread out on their bed, naked and needy, long fingers thrust into his hole _._

Suzaku crouches down, one knee on the bed between Lelouch’s feet as he reached over him, past him, to run his fingers curiously over the “Wives have their husbands for that.”

Lelouch huffs with indignation and offers a haughty reply to Suzaku’s in-character response. “Wives have needs even when their _dear_ husbands are at work.”

“Is this the one you like?” Suzaku asks with a laugh, ignoring the retort and picking up one of Lelouch’s smooth steel plugs. Lelouch knows it intimately, having selected it special: one of a set of three in varying widths and sizes, the smallest with a sparkling red jewel at the base and the largest (his favorite) with a royal violet jewel. “It’s sweet, you know? For you to want to stay open and ready for your husband all day. Are you imagining it’s me?”

Lelouch shivers, still in awe of how easily Suzaku slips into this, how easily he can go from wide-eyed sincerity into their game. How he can come home on his lunch break for _some_ unknown reason and find him like _this_ , how he can consistently be the only one to catch him off-guard. Lelouch’s cock bounces against his belly as he spreads his legs wider, back arched sharply as he exposes himself to Suzaku, skin flushing, heating under his gaze. Embarrassed, he lets himself relax, slumped onto the bed.

“I’ll put it in you, if you want.” Suzaku says thoughtfully after a few moments, rolling the tapered plug between his palms to warm it. It’s the medium one, a smooth shining metal and a prismatic jewel nestled in the flared base. Lelouch shifts, face half-buried in their fluffy pillows as he looks back at him when he speaks. Suzaku’s eyes light up when he sees Lelouch looking at him, mouth split into a smile, positively _elated_ at the idea of playing with him like this.

“That’s what you were getting ready to do, right?”

Lelouch stares up at him wide-eyed, watching Suzaku watch _him_ , watching his pupils dilate as he looks him over, a gaze already like fingers on his skin. Softly, he acquiesces, helpless to deny Suzaku and unwilling to even try, besides. “Would you?”

Suzaku guides Lelouch back into position with a hand set gently on the small of his back as he presses the blunted tip of the plug to his hole. It makes an absolutely obscene, wet sound as his body tries desperately to clutch onto it, to suck it inside and the noise, the feel of his body opening so easily to the barest press of the plug makes him blush all the way down to his nipples. Suzaku exhales a quiet sound of admiration as he continues, tapping the tip against Lelouch’s slick hole until the tightness of him welcomes it inside, until his body spreads around the intrusion. Softly, slowly, _maddeningly so_ , Suzaku lets Lelouch take it, sinks the plug inside of him until the base is snug against him and that pretty, shining jewel is cutely situated against his skin.

“So pretty,” Suzaku laughs as he presses two fingers to the base and pushes, making Lelouch shudder as the angle of the plug inside of him changes. “Like a princess.”

Lelouch scowls at him even as Suzaku is dragging his fingers down Lelouch’s balls, nudging at his cock as Lelouch shudders. Suzaku has always touched him with a curious mixture of surety and reverence, in awe of his beauty but confident in the fact that he was _his._ Lelouch has never been anyone _but_ Suzaku’s.

“Don’t stare…” Lelouch huffs, skin prickling as Suzaku watches him, rubbing the backs of Lelouch’s thighs that are already quivering with the effort of holding his position. Already disrobed, he feels more nude still when he can feel Suzaku looking at him like _that,_ when his hands are touching, exploring, mapping every inch of skin all at once like it’s new and uncharted territory and familiar timeworn paths.

Suzaku answers simply, flippantly as his fingers curl around Lelouch’s little cock, cradling it in his palm as he hums his appreciation. Even Lelouch’s cock is pretty, small, cut and shiny at the tip - a perfect handful. He jerks when Suzaku runs a finger over the head of it, hips snapping forward in stuttering little motions that make Suzaku grin.

“A husband gets to look at his wife.”

Lelouch tosses a look that could kill over his shoulder, scowling acidly at Suzaku. Even in the middle of their game, even playing his role of the perfect, obedient, _sexually subservient_ wife he could slap Suzaku so hard his head spins for the self-satisfied way he says it. A husband gets to look at his wife, alright, and a wife should get to knock her husband on his ass when he needs it.

He says nothing, only huffs out another sigh of indignation as he shifts, his back protesting the angle it’s bent at as Suzaku touches him, trails his fingers enough to tease him but too light to provide any _real_ stimulation. Suzaku is taking his time, opting to skip lunch to apparently spend his entire lunch break mercilessly teasing his wife. He knows his torment is over when Suzaku’s hand touches his hip ever-so-gently, guiding him to relax, telling him it’s okay to stop showing off for him. To stop spreading, to stop practically _presenting_ himself.

“I want you to leave that in, okay?” Suzaku says as Lelouch rolls over into his back, legs raised and crossed demurely at the ankle, the pretty jewel of the plug winking seductively at Suzaku where it’s situated in Lelouch’s ass. “I have to go back to work now. It was fun spending my lunch break with you!”

Lelouch swears he’s going to kill him. He can’t be serious. All afternoon? With this plug in him? Right on the edge of stimulation? He’ll be _useless_. No chores done, no dinner made, just himself a sloppy mess in the bed waiting for Suzaku to get home.

“There’s no -“

“You wanted to be a naughty girl, right?” Suzaku asks, fingers skittering down Lelouch’s calves as he nudges his legs down to the bed. “You miss your husband so much, right?”

Lelouch can’t think fast enough to bite back the moan. “Su...zaku…” he gasps, looking up into wide green eyes, pupils blown wide. He’s going to _work_ like this? Face plastered with this lusty expression, dick half-hard in his uniform trousers…so _obviously_ returning from some sort of clandestine encounter over his lunch hour. Lelouch can’t stand it and he isn’t sure why, can’t place if it’s the embarrassment or the desire winning the battle in his mind.

“How distasteful.” Lelouch scoffs as he drags a hand down his body until it’s between his thighs, fingers playing along the underside of his cock before he rests his hand over his balls, fingers splaying and pressing against the jewel, aching to urge the toy deeper inside of him.

“Maybe I’ll beat off in my knightmare, who knows?” Suzaku chirps as Lelouch raises one elegant foot, nudging Suzaku’s thigh, toes following the inner seam of his trousers until Suzaku sucks in a sharp breath, the ball of Lelouch’s foot dangerously close to pressing against the half-hard length of his cock.

“What guy wouldn’t have problems focusing when he knows he has a pretty wife at home?”

Lelouch smirks, confident that he’s regained just a bit of the upper hand as he drags his hands up his belly and over his chest, fingertips brushing the hardened nubs of his nipples. His chest is small, nothing substantial to speak of but he knows Suzaku, knows it drives him crazy to see him touch himself, to see his pretty pink nipples hard, knows it’s worth the way his cheeks burn as he’s putting on some sort of a show for the way Suzaku’s eyes go dark with lust, the way his hands clench into fists in an attempt to ground himself.

Lelouch loves watching Suzaku lose composure. Dedicated, _disciplined_ Suzaku swallow nervously because he can feel himself responding, because there’s nothing more in the world that he wants more than to fuck Lelouch until he can’t even think straight.

Suzaku reaches between his legs to settle again on the jeweled base of the plug, giving it a gentle two-finger push that makes Lelouch arch off the bed.

“You’re sensitive, honey,” he laughs, amused by Lelouch’s pouting scowl. “Gonna be a long afternoon, huh?

“Whose fault is that?” Lelouch pants as Suzaku leaves the room. He can hear his footsteps on the stairs over the sound of his own rapid-fire heartbeat, over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. It’s Suzaku’s fault. It’s _always_ Suzaku’s fault when he’s worked up like this, shameful and wanton and _hungry_ for it.

—

As expected, Lelouch is next to useless for the rest of the day. Restless and honey, he tries to get out of bed but each step he takes is accompanied by the feel of the plug inside of him, small and unobtrusive enough but still _stimulating_. His skin, too, can remember the feel of Suzaku’s fingers on it all day - tiny shocks just like when Suzaku is really there, touching him, working him up. He’s gotten off already by mid-afternoon, relieved himself of the persistent erection bouncing against his belly even though the desire is still coiled hot and insistent low in his gut. His orgasm is something earth-shattering, more powerful with the plug inside of him than it ever is without, the hardest he’s ever come without Suzaku’s hands on him, without Suzaku inside of him.

The arousal is there, at the back of his mind, in the fringes of his cloudy. Even when his dick is soft he feels keyed up, hungry, shamefully aroused, unable to focus on the novel he’s picked up as a distraction. He reads the same lines over and over and retains nothing, consumed only by thoughts of Suzaku’s green eyes, the expanse of tanned, toned skin against his own milky paleness, of Suzaku’s voice murmuring quietly in his ear, of his mouth on his neck, his cock snug inside.

Oh, when he’s done playing wifey he’s going to _kill_ him.

—

“Honey, I’m home,” Suzaku says when he arrives, par for the course. So affectionate, so domestic. It’s always _honey, I’m home_ if they’re playing this way, different from his customary _I’m back, Lelouch!_

Lelouch shudders, spreading his knees wide as he lowers himself to the bed, assuming the position Suzaku had discovered him in earlier. He curses himself for not meeting Suzaku at the door in pumps and a skirt, no panties underneath and that damnable plug still nestled inside. Suzaku would have loved that, would have peeled the thigh-high stockings down his legs with his customary reverence, would have hiked up his skirt around his bony hips and maybe fucked him right there. _How filthy._

Still, there’s something to be said about waiting for him like _this,_ already stretched and ready and eager to prove he’s been a _good wife_ and listened to his husband’s request. Slowly, Lelouch reaches behind him with a hand freshly slicked up with lube. It’s an awkward angle, and he’s not that flexible (at least, not as much as Suzaku sometimes seems to want him to be when he tries to fold him near in half) but he grabs hold of the base, pulls it out enough to let his fingers play over his rim, slicking him up more so Suzaku won’t have to waste as much time with it.

A good wife, and all that. His hole protests as he tugs at the plug, rim clutching at the bulb of the toy and he whines at the feeling, the dull ache of the stretch as he moves it just _so._ He can hear Suzaku on the stairs, feels his body tense and his dick twitch in anticipation, toes already curling from the pleasure just at the _thought_ of Suzaku seeing him like this. Of what he’ll do, overcome with desire for him, helpless to do anything but fuck him out of his wits.

“Wow, Lu.” Suzaku’s voice is full of wonder as he crosses the threshold into their bedroom. He’s kicked off his boots and stripped off his shirt, standing with his regulation trousers unzipped to reveal his boxers and sporting an _incredibly_ obvious erection.

Lelouch swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as he looks him over. Suzaku has always been an exercise nut, but months of (his own) homemade food and his workout regimen have shaped his body into something a god would be jealous of, toned but compact, lithe and handsome. Lelouch wants more of that body on top of him, has thought of nothing else all day.

“Guess I won’t be mad dinner isn’t ready,” Suzaku teases as he steps out of his uniform and boxers, crawling into the bed with him, flopping down beside where he’s situated on his hands and knees and pulling him down with him. “You’re still a good wife.”

Lelouch swats at him and moves so his back is to Suzaku’s chest, hooking one skinny leg over where Suzaku’s are pressed together on the bed, cock jutting up.

“So I wouldn’t be good at all if I’d forgotten dinner and _wasn’t_ waiting with a toy up my ass?” he snaps, even as he’s letting himself relax back against Suzaku.

Suzaku laughs and kisses Lelouch’s shoulder, lips turning to teeth as he bites a bruise into the creamy skin to make Lelouch yelp. Laughing, he says: “C’mon, Lelouch...you know it's not like that. I’m not mad. You’re a good wife no matter what. Good husband, good wife, good partner. Good _Lelouch_. This is just a stage. It’s just a game.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lelouch smiles. Suzaku is just so _good_. He may call himself a wife, and Suzaku his husband for their game, but outside of it he doesn’t think of himself as man or woman, something different, in-between, something he gives little thought to. Something Suzaku _understands._ Lelouch turns his head and looks over his shoulder to kiss Suzaku, licking along the seam of his lips and into his mouth, drawing Suzaku’s tongue against his own. Invites his tongue in deeper, his mouth tighter against his own until they’re breathing the same air, until the only taste Lelouch is aware of is distinctly _Suzaku._

“Then continue the game,” he says lowly, urging him on. “Your wife has been waiting for you all day.”

Suzaku’s eyes darken in a way that makes Lelouch shiver. Suzaku is so like an open book even when he doesn’t want to be, his eyes so incredibly expressive when they light up with excitement or go nearly black with desire. Lelouch can feel his dick pulse against his back, can feel the wet slide of his leaking cockhead against his skin.

“So open for me…” Suzaku says as his hand slides between them, as fingers slip under the base of the plug and slide inside of Lelouch alongside it to stretch him. It’s brief, but it’s just this side of too much and it makes him cry out, a ragged moan that he finds _very_ undignified.

“You’re so wet here…” Suzaku marvels as his fingers work their way inside, like he can’t believe it. Like Lelouch isn’t always embarrassingly easy for him, lube-slick and waiting, _wanting._

Hearing him talk like that, so straightforward and _filthy,_ goes straight through Lelouch. He wants to be like this for him, slick and ready, eager to welcome him home from a hard day at work. To be the reason the tension melts off Suzaku’s shoulders, to be the reason his heart beats fast. He’s thankful he slipped the plug out earlier to play with himself again, keep himself stretched and slick until Suzaku can get home, pleased that he put it back in.

Suzaku slides a hand under Lelouch to support him, cradle him, pulls him back against his body with hands splayed flat on his flat chest and belly. His hands are calloused from work but gentle as he rolls a nipple between thumb and forefinger, breathing out a soft sigh as Lelouch whines at the touch.

“You know, I bet none of the other guys at work have wives that do this for them. I _know_ they don’t have wives as pretty.” Suzaku says reverently, kissing the sensitive naps of Lelouch’s neck and huffing when his hair tickles his lips. “Mine has always been the prettiest.”

He lifts Lelouch’s leg higher and hooks it over his legs, fingers clutching at his smooth thigh as he spreads him wider and reaches between them again. Lelouch can feel the quick motion of his hand that tells of a quick jerk of his cock before he’s tugging on the plug. “I’m gonna take it out now, okay? Just breathe, pretty.”

Lelouch pouts. He isn’t delicate, and this _certainly_ isn’t the first time he’s had a toy in his ass and it isn’t even the first time Suzaku has pulled one out of him but he’s still being so damnably _gentle,_ pulling so slowly (too slowly) and drawing a long, high-pitched whine from him. It feels like a lifetime before his rim really lets go of it, gives up that toy that’s been his pleasure and torment all damn afternoon but there’s barely a split-second before Suzaku replaces it with his slicked-up cock, giving him almost all of it in one smooth thrust as he nuzzles his face against the soft skin between Lelouch’s shoulder blades.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch pants, fighting to reclaim the breath snatched from his lungs as he’s filled. Having Suzaku inside of him feels so _right,_ a bit less girth than the largest of his plugs but perfect for it nonetheless. He fits like coming home immediately, snuggling one leg up between Lelouch’s as he rocks his hips, cock brushing new angles inside of him as the press of Suzaku’s knee brushes his drawn-tight balls. _Fuck_ , that’s good, just enough pressure to make his vision white out, enough to make his cock dribble against his taut belly.

“See, I’m a good husband, right?” Suzaku asks, voice low in Lelouch’s ear, half-broken and desperate for approval. “I know it was mean of me to make you wait all afternoon especially after I teased you...but you’re so good, ‘louch...so good. Such a good wife.”

“So good,” Lelouch groans as Suzaku mouths kisses across his shoulder and neck, setting up a steady rhythm with his hips. He moves the arm under Lelouch to draw him closer as he starts to shake, hand curling up to tangle in his messy hair as he fucks into him. “Suza...ku...you’re, ah - so _good_.”

Suzaku thrives off this, his persistent self-loathing assuaged just for a moment by Lelouch’s compliments, his pretty words and his sweet sex sounds. Lelouch is more than willing to give it to him, eager to offer him the praise he so desperately wants, probably unable to do anything else even if he wanted to when Suzaku makes him feel so damn good.

“Yeah?” Suzaku asks, fingers digging into what little there is of Lelouch’s skinny thigh as he adjusts his hold to change the angle. “You’re good too, Lelouch, you’re such a good wife, you’re _everything_ -“

Lelouch climaxes in a short time, over-sensitive all day and helpless to do anything but come hard at Suzaku’s touch. Suzaku bites hard into his shoulder when he does, his moans more of a whine as Lelouch’s body clutches tight around him.

“ _Fuck,”_ he groans, leaving fingerprint bruises on Lelouch’s hip, marks of ownership in a way as much as the ring on his finger and the title spoken from his lips. Lelouch is loose-limbed and lethargic when he’s done, over-stimulated and nearly boneless, a pretty porcelain doll in Suzaku’s hands as he keeps fucking up into him, thrusts erratic as he empties inside of him, fills up his pretty wife’s insides.

Lelouch’s belly is splattered with his own cum, his thighs with Suzaku’s and they are both sticky messes, both aware that Suzaku will have to strip the bed for Lelouch to start laundry later but both too fucked-out to care in the few moments when the world is irrelevant in the face of each other and their pleasure.

Suzaku rolls onto his back rather than his side so Lelouch can lay more against him, leg still hooked over Suzaku’s own with Suzaku’s cock softening inside of him. He’s panting, breaths ragged as he tries to calm down from the exertion, the sheer amount of energy it takes just to be fucked by Suzaku...the only physical activity he’ll ever truly enjoy. They say nothing, do nothing; Lelouch lays his hand across Suzaku’s belly and curls around his hip as Suzaku snakes his hand up and over Lelouch’s shoulder and neck, tangling again in his hair and brushing it out of his face. It’s an awkward angle at best but it’s everything to them.

Suzaku holds him for a long time, has him curled against his chest in their marriage bed. Lelouch supposes it is that, when they’re playing like this...even if the description brings a bright shock of color to his face. After what feels all at once like a lifetime and not nearly long enough Suzaku kisses his temple, lips damp with sweat from Lelouch’s brow and the silky hair matted there. He pulls out of Lelouch slowly, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly in amusement when Lelouch huffs his displeasure.

“Be right back, Lu.” Suzaku says as he does an awkward half-jog across the room and into the bathroom, hopping in the shower for no longer than a minute and scrubbing himself down. Sweat and lube and cum all washes down the drain because he knows Lelouch _hates_ when he doesn’t wash up after work, hates it even more when they’re sex-sticky. He grabs a rag from the cabinet and dampens it, squeezing some of Lelouch’s body wash onto it and dashes back out to Lelouch waiting in bed.

“Wow, you’re a mess.” Suzaku says, even though he earns a smack for the comment.

“Whose fault is that?” Lelouch asks quietly, an echo of his earlier sentiment. Blame Suzaku is all too eager to accept when Lelouch is fucked half-stupid like he is.

“I hope you weren’t still expecting dinner,” he says petulantly as he snuggles up against Suzaku, skin wet but clean after Suzaku has finished running the rag across it. “Playing house or not, I’m making it.”

Suzaku kisses Lelouch’s nose as he tosses the rag to the ground where it lands with a damp _plop_ that makes Lelouch wince. “I grabbed some noodle bowls on the way home. Come on, Lelouch, what do you think of me? I know you can’t walk when I’m done with you.”


End file.
